An Accident
by AzuSunshine
Summary: Or is it? Knockout finishes his invention. Breakdown disapproves.I uploaded this on my phone. So I don't know if that'll effect anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Today is my Birthday! Happy birthday to me! Hell yes! I won't update till after I'm done partying! **

**I had another story that I was working on, but I wanted to get this started as well. It's my first fanfiction that I'm actually publishing. So why not go with.. well. I won't ruin the plot. Even though it's right below. Lets just say..something _easy_. **

* * *

"How about no."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"okay."

"Really!?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

Knockout really was irritating sometimes. He had been working on an invention for quite some time now. It really wasn't his to begin with, but he was able to to work on it throughout the years and fix the bugs. Now, he just knew it would work. All he needed was a test subject!

What did this invention do, you might ask. Well, first, it was a small box. Some_one_ would connect with the box with its built in cables(much like Soundwave's) and it would send data _and _energy to the user. The user would then start to transform, similar to what Makeshift did. And to what? Why, a femme of course. Now who in their right minds would make such a device, no one knows. All that _is _known is that Knockout had found it, found out what it did, and really wanted to know how it all worked out.

He really had the nerve to ask Breakdown, the mechliest of mechs(save for Megatron, of course) on board, to try it out. Knockout was beginning to think he shouldn't have told Breakdown what it did. Then again, if he didn't tell him, he still wouldn't have agreed. Breakdown was his own mech; he didn't have to blindly do whatever Knockout asked him to do. He was having none of that..er..this. _This_ preposterous invention! Knockout could use it one some other mech or better yet, one of the vehicons. And it was true, he could do that. But secretly, Knockout wanted to see a gender-bent Breakdown. So he continued to persist,

"Please! I assure you Breakdown, no one has to know. This thing _will_ work! And after I see that it does, I'll simply change you back. No one has to know."

Breakdown gave a long, heavy sigh, "You sure it'll work?"

"Yes! Yes! So you want to?! Come on then, lets get this started!" Knockout said a little _too_ excitedly. He walked over to the black box and started to mess around with it a bit.

"Whoah, whoah, hey. Hold on now, I didn't say I was going to _do_ it."

"What? But why would you..."

"I was just making sure so some other poor mech doesn't get stuck as a femme if your weird invention _doesn't _work." And with that, Breakdown walked out of the medbay. Like hell if he was going to change into a femme, even if no one _did _find out.

Knockout just stood there. Primus! Breakdown was being so difficult! I mean he wouldn't have to stay a femme for too long. Well it looked like he was going to have to be forceful and do this the hard way. He would get Breakdown by surprise, knock him out with some anesthetic and then put the invention to work. By the way, this invention needed a name. Lets see...

* * *

**So. Got any ideas for the name?**

**Yes, go ahead, say it. This is going to be the best story ever.(lol. not) Yes, I know. "Ugh. Another genderbender story."****Well, just please believe in me. I will make this story enjoyable for you. So go ahead and leave me a review, pm me, give me a cookie, tell me If you feel my writing could improve, I don't care. Uhuhuhu, see you later kiddies. **


	2. Will It Work?

Yes, yes, I know. It has been a really long time hasn't it? Over a month, and I'm very sorry. Lets just get back to business, _shall we? _I'm very sorry. If you really want to hear my reasons, there at the bottom for your convenience.

Also. I'm going to change the title of this story. I mean, it _was _a rush title.

So...where was I? Oh right.

* * *

So the thing needed a name. Knockout thought to himself, 'How 'bout the gender-bender? Femme in a box? Primus, that sounds awful! Oooh! I got it! The Femminator!'

"Meh, couldn't get much better than that"

Knockout took the Femminator and went to go look for Breakdown. Breakdown on the other hand had a feeling Knockout would try something. So right now he was doing his best to stay as far away as possible and was on the lookout for any signs of Knockout. But what _Breakdown __**didn't **_know is that Knockout knew _he_ _knew _he was going to try something. And so began a little game of cat and mouse.

Knockout would find out where Breakdown was and then when he got there, Breakdown would be gone. He had even got so close at one point that this experiment could've been done and over with already. Knockout got distracted, and Breakdown had disappeared yet again_._ It was irritating, yes, but it would all be worth it if this thing worked out. It was only a matter of time now...

There! It had been almost an earth hour now he had been looking for Breakdown and now he finally found him! He was over there, talking to some vehicons! Now only if he could get a little closer without Breakdown noticing him.

Knockout hid behind the corner of the hallway. Quickly, stealthily, he maneuvered from wall to wall, hiding behind the protruding parts _of_ the wall(I don't know). The big guy was only a couple of meters in front of Knockout and he _still _hadn't noticed him!  
'Good, good! Just keep talking. There. almost there...'

And finally, _finally_, the cords latched onto place, just below the knee. Breakdown gave an undignified yelp as the _Femminator _sent shocks up his leg and all over his body. He became spastic and then fell to a heap on the floor.

Breakdown's was too dazed to notice that his armor began to shift. It was an amazing sight, really. His armor was transforming _while _he was in root form. Every single part of his body changed and now Breakdown was thinner but more toned instead of bulky. Breakdown was only a head shorter now. He..er _she _fell on her back and sort of just looked at nothing in particular. The vehicons who were talking to Breakdown just stood there, obviously shocked. I mean who wouldn't be? Breakdown just suddenly turned into a femme! And Knockout? Oh boy, he was as giddy as can be.

"It worked! Ha!", he shouted while jumping up and down. He didn't even care if the others saw him. It worked! "Breakdown, are you alright? Breakdown?"

Breakdown still layed there, completely out of it. Knockout saw this and knew he wasn't going to come around anytime soon.

"You there", Knockout motioned to the vehicons, "help me get him to the med bay"

"D-don't you mean _her_?", a vehicon asked, the others tried to hold in their laughter.

"Yes, _her. _Help me bring _her _to the med bay"

So, the Vehicons finally made it to the medbay, Breakdown in tow. Knockout was already there, setting up a berth. Even though Breakdown was now a femme, he/she was still heavy, so it took a little hard work trying to get him/her on the bed. Once Breakdown was stabilized, Knockout began to speak,

"I don't want anyone to know about this. None of you will speak a word of this! Do you understand? I know how you Vehicons are _and_ your gossip."

"Yes sir", they said in unison.

"Good. Now leave"

Immediately after the group left, Breakdown began to stir. "Wha- what happened?", he said.

Breakdown's voice was also now feminine. It wasn't high, though. Don't get that in your head. It sounded like a normal woman voice.

Knockout wasn't sure what to say at first. He deliberately went against Breakdown and turned him into a femme! He was going to be mad, **_really_**mad! But Knockout had to keep thinking to himself, 'This is totally worth it!'

"Now... Breakdown, I'm gonna have to have you remain calm."

"W-what da ya mean?"

"I...I used the femminator"

"The femm-"

"Yes! And hahahaha!

"Knockout... why does my voice sound.."

"I turned you into a femme, Breakdown! I turned you into a femme! It actually worked!"

"Knockout."

"What?"

"I'm going to fragging KILL YOU!"

* * *

Ok. so reasons as for why I haven't updated in like 5ever.

First, it was 'cause it was my Bday and I partied hard like Mexican. Then I was kinda tired that week, but I knew what I wanted to write. The following week I was moving into my new house. And, other adults, you know what that's like. After that I kinda lost inspiration/motivation and what I was going to write. But I knew it wouldn't be nice to you guys if I went on like this. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I had to give you guys at least something.


End file.
